Y tu ¿Que le pedirás a Santa Claus?
by Sakura9801
Summary: Santa recibe millones de cartas de los niños del mundo, al revisar las cartas una carta llamó su atención, alguien ¿Pidió amor? La carta de este joven pide que la persona de la que ha estado enamorado corresponda a sus sentimientos, Santa envía a su fiel Delibird para que cumpla ese deseo, el pokemon viajara a Beycity para cumplir su misión. ¿Cómo lo hará? Shonen ai KyouyaxGinga


**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien pues estoy muy feliz de subir este one-shot navideño aunque ya haya pasado la navidad jeje, ahora sin más preámbulos Kanda di las advertencias y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KANDA: *con traje de muñeco de nieve* **

**YO: ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto tu disfraz? :3 **

**KANDA: Te odio… *suspira* ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES SHONEN AI (RELACIONES SENTIMENTALES CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS. Pero si este genero te encanta ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: *con cuernos de reno* ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****de Kyouya y en letra normal de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **_**/Recuerdos/ '**_**Diálogo del narrador' si no están las '' serán las acciones de los personajes y si ven (1) lo/s aclararemos al final del one-shot**

**ALLEN: *con gorro navideño* Pónganse cómodos **

**JUDAI: *con traje de galleta de jengibre * ¡Disfruten su lectura navideña! **

**KILLUA Y KRORY: *con disfraz de santa* ¡Les deseamos una feliz navidad! **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Y tu… ¿Qué le pedirás a Santa Claus? **

'La época navideña, esta linda época del año en donde los adornos de colores visten a la ciudad de Beycity, luces de colores, muñecos de nieve, muchas cosas que adornan esta bella ciudad, las señoras van de compras para preparar la cena de noche buena, los señores salen temprano de trabajar o algunos están de vacaciones, los niños ayudan a sus padres a poner el árbol de navidad. Se puede respirar el espíritu navideño, las abuelitas preparando **(1) **ponche.

Es una linda noche navideña, pero esperen… creo que me olvido de algo… oh es verdad, ya es veintitrés y los niños del mundo escriben su carta para Santa Claus, como por ejemplo… nos adentraremos en la ciudad y encontraremos una pequeña casa de color azul.

Es la casa de nuestro amigo Kenta, ¿Qué le pedirá a Santa?'

—Querido Santa, esta navidad quiero pedirte un nuevo lanzador para mi bey y un juego de mesa para que pueda jugar con mis amigos, con cariño Kenta Yumiya — acabo de escribir y dobló su carta —Bien ahora a ponerla en el árbol — dijo con una sonrisa.

'Pero no solo Kenta esta haciendo su carta a Santa, pues una chica de lindos ojos color azul se encuentra en el B-Pit escribiendo su carta' —Querido Santa quiero pedirte unos nuevos lentes y una herramienta para limpiar los beyblades… — sonrió —Te quiere Madoka Amano. — retiró el lápiz del papel — ¡Listo!

'Tanto Kenta como Madoka ya han acabado su carta, veamos quien más escribe su carta, adentrémonos hacía las bodegas del puerto de Beycity…'

—Etto… ¿Qué más? — dijo Benkei mientras que con el lápiz se rascaba su cabeza — ¡Ya se! Y también quiero un carro a control remoto ¡B…B…Bull! Esta lista mi carta ¡Haya voy Santa! — grito emocionado y sin más salió corriendo

'Que lindo es ver a los chicos pedir sus cosas…'

— ¡WAAAAAA! — Un fuerte grito retumbó en la ciudad

'¿Qué fue eso? Pareció ser un grito… pero ¿De quién? Busquemos quien grita así… al parecer los gritos provienen de una casa color hueso…'

— ¡Ah… no se que pedir! ¿Le pido unos dulces o un cupón para todo el helado que pueda comer? — al parecer el pequeño Yu tiene problemas para decidirse — ¿Qué le pido? ¿Y si pido las dos? Hum… — Yu se llevo el lápiz hacía su barbilla — ¡No puedo decidir!

'Pobre Yu, mejor dejémoslo solo para que pueda decidirse… bien vamos a la siguiente casa o mejor dicho departamentos… ¿Quién vive ahí?'

Un joven de cabello verde acababa de doblar un trozo de papel y sin emoción alguna lo puso sobre un pequeño árbol de navidad que estaba en el centro de la sala

'Miren es Kyouya, increíble, creo que hizo su carta a Santa pero… ¿Qué le pidió? Creo que será mejor averiguarlo en la mañana de navidad, pero esperen de nuevo me olvide de algo… ¡Ah si! Aún nos falta a alguien por ver, nos dirigimos hacía una casa de color blanco'

Nuestro querido Ginga se encontraba recargado en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio. 'Al parecer Ginga está muy pensativo, ¿Qué le ocurre?´

El ojimiel suspiro — ¿Se cumplirá? — dejó a un lado el lápiz para poder tomar la hoja que estaba en su escritorio. —Santa… ¿Podrás regalarme esto? — sin más doblo la carta para ponerla en el árbol y sin más se fue a dormir.

'¿Qué le pasa a Ginga? Es extraño… me pregunto ¿Qué le pidió a Santa para que dudará así? ¿Quieren averiguarlo? Pues vamos hacía el polo norte para descubrirlo…bien ahora busquemos el taller de Santa´

Adentro de la casa se encontraba un señor con una gran barba de color blanco y su traje era de un color rojo

— ¡Ho ho ho! Me alegra saber que casi no hay niños malos este año — dijo feliz mientras revisaba su lista

—Santa — se escucho una vocecita pues un pequeño duende entró al despacho de Santa cargando un gran saco —Ya llegó otro saco de cartas — así puso el gran costal en el suelo

—Que bien, ahora no perdamos tiempo y empecemos a leer — así santa al mover su dedo las cartas salieron del costal y se acomodaron en su escritorio formando una torre. —Bien empecemos con la primera… — así una por una fue revisando hasta que… —Hum…

— ¿Qué pasa Santa? — pregunto el duende

—Esta carta… — la acerco hacía su cara para ver si la había leído bien —Este joven... — así Santa le dio la carta al duende para que la pudiera leer.

'_Querido Santa, verás… este año no quiero pedirte juguetes ni nada por el estilo... yo tengo un deseo… mi deseo es… que la persona de la quien eh estado enamorado pueda corresponderme… se que es algo raro e imposible pues ambos somos chicos… pero tu Santa haces magia, por eso te pido que esa persona sepa acerca de mis sentimientos o si tuviera el valor para decirle lo que siento… Santa quiero que pueda ser feliz al lado de la persona que amo… atte. Ginga Hagane' _

—Valla… pero Santa… ¿Cómo harás eso? Es imposible, nosotros hacemos juguetes y tu los repartes para dar alegría y amor pero… ¿Cómo podrá cumplir este deseo?

En eso Santa sonrió —No te preocupes mi querido amigo, tengo una idea — así chiflo, en ese momento un pequeño pokemon apareció al lado de Santa —OH mi querido **(2) **Delibird, me alegra que respondieras a mi llamado, escucha amigo, te tengo una misión. —Así Santa le dio la carta a Delibird para que la leyera —Sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad compañero — el pequeñín asintió —Bien mi querido Delibird te dejo a ti esta misión y haz que ese deseo de navidad se cumpla — Santa le coloco un pequeño collar a su compañero —Cuando te acerques a el joven Ginga el collar brillara de un color rojo y cuando estés cerca de la persona de quien esta enamorada el collar brillara de un color azul, ahora ve mi querido Pokemon —Delibird llevo su alita hacía su frente como si fuera un soldado sin más se fue de la casa para ir hacía su misión en Beycity

'Con que eso era eh… valla Santa quiere ver feliz a nuestro querido pelirrojo, me pregunto… ¿Qué hará Delibird para lograrlo? Les parece si lo seguimos en su aventura, ¡Genial! No hay tiempo que perder, sigamos a Delibird'

Mientras que en la ciudad un pequeño de ojos color esmeralda caminaba junto a un joven de ojos color azul zafiro… o mas bien molestándolo

—Nee Tatekyo dime — seguía insistiendo

—Por ultima vez no te diré Yu, así que deja de molestar — dijo irritado

—Ah… ¿Por qué? Vamos yo te dije que le pedí a Santa, ¿Por qué tu no?

—En primer lugar yo no te pregunte, y en segunda ¿No crees que soy algo mayor para estar pidiendo algo? Además si hubiera pedido algo no te diría

—Che…Que amargado — dijo cruzándose de brazos, Kyouya no le dio importancia y continuó su camino — ¡Espera Tatekyo!

'¿Dónde esta Delibird? ¡Hey! Ahí está' El Pokemon volaba en los cielos 'Bien Delibird, ¿Qué harás para que el deseo de Ginga se cumpla?' Delibird llevo su ala hacía su cabeza 'No lo sabes verdad' una gotita bajo por detrás de la cabeza de Delibrd 'Primero hay que idear un plan ¿No crees?´ el Pokemon asintió, en ese momento Delibird escuchó unas voces una voz pequeña y otra voz de un joven más grande, el collar que traía puesto comenzó a brillar en un tono azul cielo '¡Mira Delibird! Al parecer Kyouya esta cerca de aquí' Agachó su vista y Delibird encontró a dos chicos los cuales parecían discutir.

Delibird se acercó sigilosamente hacía ellos.

—Tatekyo…

— ¡Si me vuelves a llamar una vez más! ¡Te juro que saldrás volando a Júpiter! — dijo finalmente irritado

—Esta bien, esta bien… — una sonrisa maliciosa apareció —Ta-te-kyo~

— ¡Yu! — el nombrado salió corriendo mientras reía

— ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta Tatekyo!

—Tsk…ese niño… — suspiro y continuó su camino

Delibird al acercarse al ojiazul el collar brillo con más intensidad 'El es el enamorado de Ginga Delibird' el Pokemon lo miro curioso 'Se ve que es algo testarudo pero es una buena persona' Delibird encogió sus hombros y continuó siguiendo al peli-verde.

…

—Vamos Ginga, no pongas esa cara — hablo una joven de ojos azules —Hoy noche buena. Además hoy viene Santa

El joven pelirrojo que estaba enfrente de ella suspiro —Lo se… pero…

—Pero…

—Se que tu y Yu me dijeron que le enviara mi carta pidiéndole amor… y eso…pero no se si se cumpla… — agachó su cabeza

— ¿De que hablas Ginga? Es Santa, y Santa cumple todos los deseos de navidad

—Pero…

— ¡Nada de peros! — le regaño —Si tienes fe, todo se cumplirá, recuerda eso — finalizó con una sonrisa

—Madoka…— sonrió —Esta bien, seguiré tu consejo — así se dio la vuelta para caminar hacía la puerta —Nos vemos dentro de un rato

—Ve con cuidado — despidió a su amigo

…

Delibird seguía de cerca a Kyouya 'Bien Delibird, ¿Cuál será el plan?' el pokemon volador se quedo pensando, en ese momento el collar que llevaba puesto comenzó a brillar en un tono rojo, muy tenue pero se podía distinguir el color '¡Mira Delibird! El collar esta brillando, eso significa que Ginga anda cerca de aquí' Delibird miró de derecha a izquierda y a lo lejos pudo ver una cabellera roja quien caminaba en dirección contraria a la de Kyouya. 'Hum…ambos chicos van en direcciones opuestas… ¿Qué harás Delibird?' El pokemon comenzó a pensar y de un momento a otro un foco apareció arriba de su cabeza 'Tienes una idea ¿Cuál?'

El pokemon se acerco a Ginga y el collar brillaba con más intensidad, así se preparo y lanzo su ataque de ventisca.

—Se soltó el frío — Ginga froto sus manos, gracias al ataque de Delibird su bufanda se desenredó y salió volando — ¡Mi bufanda! ¡Oye vuelve! — se dio la vuelta y corrió tras ella

'Buena manera de atraer la atención de Ginga, pero ¿Cuál es tu plan exactamente Delobird?' el pokemon sonrió, voló hacía la dirección de Kyouya y nuevamente lanzó ventisca para llamar su atención.

—Tan temprano y hace frío… — se dio la vuelta y algo blanco venía volando hacía el — ¿Qué es eso?

— ¡Vuelve!

—Esa voz… — a bufanda llego hacía el y le cubrió los ojos, Delbird uso su ataque de rayo de hielo para congelar un poco la calle.

— ¡Mi bufan…Woa! — Ginga tras pisar el hielo se resbalo y perdió el control de sus piernas, Kyouya al tener los ojos cubiertos por la bufanda tan solo sintió como alguien chocaba contra el.

***¡BAM!* **

—Eso dolió un poco…— Ginga se dio cuenta de que no había caído, si no que más bien choco con alguien y ese alguien lo tomo de la cintura para que no cayera

—Deberías fijarte por donde vas… — Kyouya se retiro la bufanda de los ojos y se encontró con una bella mirada color miel —Ginga…

—Kyo…Kyouya — las mejillas de Ginga se tornaron de un leve color carmesí —Yo…este…lo siento…

—No hay problema…debes tener mas cuidado

—Lo siento…un fuerte viento soplo y mi bufanda salió volando — agacho su mirada —Kyouya ya…ya me puedes soltar…

El peli-verde no entendió hasta que se dio cuenta de su situación y soltó al pelirrojo —Lo siento… — giro su cabeza

—No pasa nada, gracias por sostenerme — le sonrió

'Con que esa era tu idea eh… ¡Bien pensado Delibird!' El pequeño alzó su patita.

—Ten, tu bufanda — así Kyouya colocó la bufanda de Ginga alrededor de su cuello

—Gra…gracias — el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó —Bueno…creo que es hora de que me valla

—Igual yo…nos vemos… — así ambos se dieron la vuelta para ir a sus respectivos destinos

'OH no, ¿Ahora que Delibird? Deben pasar tiempo juntos' Delibird agito sus alas en señal de desesperación, así una rápida idea paso por su cabeza, con la poca nieve que había ahí hizo una bola, así se la lanzó a Ginga

— ¡Auch! Pero que… — vio a Kyouya y pensó que el había sido —Muy gracioso, pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego — se agacho y tomo un poco de nieve para arrojársela a Kyouya

— ¡Auch! Que rayos… — volteo y vio a Ginga con una gran sonrisa — ¡Que te pasa!

— ¡Tu empezaste! — le saco la lengua para luego sonreírle

— ¿Qué? Tu…— así se agacho y tomo un poco de nieve — ¡Te enseñaré! — al arrojar la bola en un tino perfecto le dio a Ginga en la cara

— ¡Con que esas traemos eh! — al poco tiempo eso se convirtió en una guerra de nieve

'Una idea improvisada… pero funciono, bien hecho Delibird' el pequeño sonrió apenado 'Bueno lo importante es que están pasando tiempo juntos y lo están disfrutando'

Ambos chicos se lanzaban bolas de nieve, tanto Kyouya como Ginga lo estaban disfrutando, tal vez jugar este tipo de cosas a Kyouya le parezcan infantiles pero… al estar con Ginga, Kyouya disfrutaba estar con el, era como si… siempre quisiera estar con el.

Mientras con los chicos, Kyouya corría y Ginga lo perseguía

— ¡Kyouya! ¡Vuelve!

—Eso si me alcanzas — le dijo con una sonrisa burlona —Corro más rápido que tu

—Ah si… — Ginga corrió con todas sus fuerzas y sin pensar se le avento a Kikuya, ambos cayeron — ¡Te dije que te alcanzaría! — sonrió triunfante

—Pero taclearme no era una opción sabes, además estar arriba mío tampoco es una opción

— ¿Eh? — Ginga no o había notado pero al tirar a Kyouya el había caído arriba de el, al darse cuenta un sonrojo notorio apareció en sus mejillas —Este…lo siento yo no…

—Esta bien… a decir verdad eres muy liviano

Ahora las orejas de Ginga estaban rojas —Jejeje — rió nervioso —Ya me quito — así se levantó y ayudó a Kyouya a parase — ¿Estás bien?

—Si, no te preocupes. — despojó una leve sonrisa

"_Kyouya se ve tan lindo sonriendo…me gustaría pasar más tiempo con el…" _

'Que lindo, bien eso es un punto ¿No lo crees Delibird?' el nombrado asintió 'Ahora ¿Qué harás?' Delibird llevo su ala hacía su frente 'Sabes que jugando no estarán juntos como pareja, Ginga tiene que decirle a Kyouya lo que siente por el' alrededor de la cabeza de Delibird aparecieron varios signos de interrogación 'nwnU Delibird no tiene idea… ¡Ya se! Y si tienen una cita ellos dos' Delibird se quedo pensativo 'Pero el único problema es… ¿Cómo tendrán una cita?' Delibird alzó un pequeño frasco el cual contenía polvo de color verde '¿Qué es eso?' El pokemon saco una nota ' ¿Qué dice? Etto… polvo mágico del pensamiento… y cito "Este polvo sirve para hacer que las personas digan lo que piensan o lo que quieren hacer…" Buena idea Delibird' Así Delibird se escondió y agarro un poco de polvo mágico, sopló y el polvo salió en dirección hacía Ginga.

— ¿Eh? — al respirar el polvo nuestro ojimiel se sintió extraño _"¿Qué me pasa?" _

—Creo que es hora de irnos — hablo el ojiazul —Nos vemos… — al darse la vuelta sintió como Ginga lo sujetaba del brazo — ¿Ginga?

—Etto…sabes… apenas son las tres de la tarde y faltan como cuatro horas para la fiesta de Madoka… — a medida que hablaba un sonrojo iba apareciendo en sus mejillas —Si… si quieres… podemos estar un rato juntos…— y de inmediato agacho su cabeza para impedir que Kyouya viera su sonrojo.

"_¿Qué acabo de decir? De seguro Kyouya piensa que soy raro…" _ De repente sintió como una suave mano acariciaba su cabeza

—Kyouya…— alzó su cabeza

—Sabes, no me importaría estar contigo un rato más — sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Si! — Ginga cerró con los ojos cerrados, al ver esa tierna sonrisa Kyouya se sonrojó un poco, pues las mejillas de Ginga seguían un poco rojas y al sonreír así se veía muy lindo.

—Vamos… — ambos caminaron

'Bien hecho Delibird, ahora hay que seguirlos para ayudar' así Delibird los siguió.

Ambos caminaban tranquilos por la calle, llegaron al parque y se encontraron con una bella escena, las luces de colores adornaban los postes de luz, la blanca nieve cubría el pasto, las bancas estaban ligeramente cubiertas por la nieve, un bello espectáculo.

—Que hermoso… — susurro Ginga. _"Me alegra poder ver esto con Kyouya…" _

—Si, se ve hermoso.

—En especial el lago… — dirigió su vista al lago —Es como si estuviera congelado…sabes Kyouya… me gustaría patinar sobre hielo

—Nuca has practicado

—No, nunca tuve la oportunidad

'Escuchaste eso Delibird, creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Cierto?' el pequeño voló hacía el lago y usando su ataque rayo de hielo congelo el lago

— ¿Por qué no observamos el lago mas de cerca? — y sin dudar Kyouya tomo la mano de Ginga para llevarlo hacía el lago, acción que hizo que las mejillas del ojimiel se tornaran de un color rubí. —Mira esta congelado, increíble, hace demasiado frío…ojala tuviéramos patines…

Delibird saco de su cola en forma de saco **(3) **una caja, para colocarla en un arbusto.

—Mira Kyouya, hay algo haya — señalo el pelirrojo, ambos se acercaron y era una caja de color hueso — ¿Qué habrá adentro? — agarró la caja y la abrió — ¡Mira! Son unos patines.

—Que extraño… ¿Quién deja una caja con patines adentro en medio del parque? — dijo cruzándose de brazos

—No lo se pero… yo le llamo suerte — sonrió

—Como sea… — así ambos se pusieron los patines, el primero en entrar a patinar fue el peli-verde — ¿Qué pasa Ginga? ¿No vienes? — patino como si nada

— ¡Ya voy! — Ginga miro temeroso el hielo —Con cuidado… ¡Woa! — caminaba con cuidado para no caerse

—Hum… — Kyouya alzo una ceja — ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Es…estoy bien… creo— eso ultimo lo susurro

—Vamos Ginga es fácil

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, es mi primera vez patinando… — tenía sus brazos extendidos para ayudarle a conservar el equilibrio

Kyouya se acercó un poco —Ya casi… — dijo el ojimiel — ¡Woa! — su pie se resbalo y se fue para adelante, pero antes de caer unos brazos lo sostuvieron

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si…gracias… perdí el equilibrio hehe — rió apenado

—Tonto, déjame ayudarte — suavemente Kyouya lo levanto y tomo sus manos

—Kyouya…

—Sígueme, iremos despacio esta bien — el ojimiel asintió, así poco a poco fueron avanzando —Ves no es tan difícil.

—Tienes razón… — sonrió. — ¿Cómo aprendiste a patinar?

—Cuando era pequeño en estas fechas, mi madre me llevaba hacía la pista de hielo, ella me enseñó a patinar.

—Ya veo… — _"Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será la madre de Kyouya?"_

Un escenario perfecto, ambos estaban solos sin que nadie los interrumpiera, la nieve cubría el pasto y las luces brillaban, hacía frío pero el suave contacto de sus manos hacía que sintieran una cálida sensación.

'Que monos se ven, verdad Delibird' Delibird tenía un pañuelo en su ala 'nwnU'

Ambos chicos continuaron patinando sujetados de las manos.

—Bien Ginga te voy a soltar, y lo harás tu solo de acuerdo

—Si…— soltaron sus manos y esta vez Ginga no se fue hacía adelante si no que pudo mantener el equilibrio — ¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre! — grito feliz

—Bien hecho…

Ahora Ginga ya había aprendido a patinar y todo gracias a Kyouya, sin pensar dio la vuelta para ver de frente a Kyouya, este lo miró curioso

— ¡Kyouya~! — patino a toda velocidad hacía el y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se le aventó para abrazarlo

— ¡Woa Ginga! — como auto reflejo al sentir el cuerpo de Ginga su brazos rodearon su delgada cintura

—Gracias…— le susurro

—De nada…— un cálido abrazo.

Después de unos segundos Ginga entró en razón y de golpe sus mejillas se pusieron del color de su cabello — ¡Perdón! — se separo un poco —No quería…

—Tranquilo, no me enojare — quito un pequeño flequillo de la cara de Ginga

—Kyouya…— lo miro a los ojos y poco a poco se fue perdiendo en esos salvajes zafiros

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "Mi corazón… late muy rápido…Kyouya y yo…estamos muy cerca…"_

—Ginga…— al igual que Ginga, Kyouya se perdió en esa inocente mirada color miel

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! "Si dice mi nombre así… yo…"_

'¡Oh dios! ¡Mira Delibird! ¡Parece que se van a besar!'

Ginga se fue acercando al rostro de Kyouya hasta unir sus labios en un dulce beso. El ojimiel llevó sus manos hacía los hombro de Kyouya, el peli-verde se quedo como estatua al sentir los labios de Ginga, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar

"_Sus labios…son tan cálidos… ¿eh? Espera… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Yo…yo…estoy besando a…" _

Ginga se separo de golpe —Este…yo…yo… — no podía articular bien sus palabras

—Ginga…tu…

— ¡Perdón! — se dio la vuelta para coger sus zapatos y salir corriendo de ahí

— ¡Ginga! ¡Espera!

"_¡Maldición! ¡Lo arruine!" _

'OH no… esto es un problema… ¿Qué haremos Delibird? Por fin se habían besado… ¿Por qué Ginga se fue así…?' Las orejas de Delibird se agacharon en señal de tristeza 'Vamos no te pongas así, recuerda que eres el compañero de Santa, el te encargo esta misión ¡Se que puedes cumplirla! ' Delibird alzo su ala 'Esa es la actitud'

—Ginga… ¿A dónde fue?

'Bien Delibird debes indicarle a Kyouya el camino' así Delibird con su rayo de hielo creo varias flechas, luego uso su ataque de ventisca para llamar la atención de Kyouya

—Otra vez el frío… ¿Eh? — pudo ver una flecha con dirección al norte — ¿Una flecha? — el ojiazul sintió que debía seguirla, al continuar caminado se encontró con varias flechas que lo llevarían a un lugar en específico

'Bien Delibird, ahora vamos a buscar a Ginga' El Pokemon voló en dirección al B-Pit, lugar de la fiesta de Madoka.

_**~*Y tu… ¿Qué le pedirás a Santa?*~**_

Nuestros queridos chicos disfrutaban la fiesta, Yu y Kenta hablaban sobre que e pidieron a Santa, Benkei y Masamune competían en "Quien comía más rápido" Tsubasa ayudaba a Madoka y Hikaru a hacer la cena, mientras que Ryusei charlaba con los padres de Madoka. Una linda fiesta que todos disfrutaban oh bueno casi todos.

Nuestro querido pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en una silla.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por que tuve que besarlo? Me deje llevar…arruine nuestro tiempo juntos… tal vez… no… ya no querrá estar conmigo…" _lanzó un pesado suspiro

— ¿Paso algo hijo? — hablo su padre

—Padre…

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara larga? No te estas divirtiendo

—No es eso... no pasa nada padre, tan solo pensaba algunas cosas

—Acaso no será Kyouya — le dijo con una sonrisa

Ginga se ruborizo un poco —No…el esta bien

—Pues eso no me lo dice tu sonrojo — jalo un poco la mejilla de su hijo —Sabes hijo, cuando me dijiste que Kyouya te gustaba me tomo por sorpresa pero… sabes el es un gran chico con un gran espíritu y creo que puedo entender el por que te enamoraste de el

—Padre…

—Hijo…se que puede ser difícil pero si es un amor verdadero recuerda que superará todos los obstáculos, además hacen linda pareja — eso ultimo le dijo con una sonrisa pícara

— ¡Papá! — ahora su sonrojo era notorio

Ryusei rió por debajo —Tranquilo hijo, lo que quiero decir es que pase lo que pase te apoyare y no pongas caras largas, lo que haya sucedido se arreglará, ya lo verás — finalizo con un sonrisa

—Gracias…

—Señor Ryusei, puede ayudarme a colgar estas piñatas — dijo Madoka

—Ya voy, ¿Vienes hijo?

—En un momento padre — le sonrió

Ryusei se fue con Madoka para ayudarle a llevarlas al patio y poder colgarlas, Ginga se levanto de la silla y tan solo se quedo recargado en el marco de la puerta del patio

— ¡Wiii piñatas! — corrió Yu

— ¡Yo primero! — dijo Kenta corriendo detrás de Yu

— ¡No yo primero! — dijo Masamune corriendo detrás de ellos

A Ginga le salió una gota detrás de su cabeza —Masamune se comporta igual que Kenta y Yu…

—Yo no les veo la diferencia sabes — hablo alguien detrás de el

— ¡Kyouya! — Ginga se giro algo exaltado —Pense que…

—Que no vendría…hice una excepción — dijo cerrando sus ojos

—Ya veo… — Ginga desvió su mirada, en verdad no quería hablar con el, después de lo sucedido en el parque

'Bien Delibird, conseguiste atraer a Kyouya, ahora debes hacer que Ginga exprese sus sentimientos… pero ¿Cómo?' Un foco apareció en la cabeza de Delibird y acto seguido saco un pequeño frasco '¡Los polvos mágicos! Buena idea, así lo que Ginga piense se lo dirá a Kyouya' Delibird tomo un poco de los polvos y sopló para que flotaran hacía Ginga.

—Sabes Ginga… lo que paso en el parque…

—En verdad lo siento… — interrumpió —No se que me paso…

—Pero no debiste correr de esa manera, tan solo dime… ¿Por qué me besaste?

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _

— ¿Por qué te bese? Porque… — _"¿Qué le digo? Y si le digo la verdad… pero no tengo ese valor para decirle de frente…" _—Porque…me deje llevar…ya te dije que lo siento… y ya no quiero hablar de ese tema — giro su cabeza y miró al suelo

—Ginga… — suspiro —Esta bien si eso quieres…

En ese instante Ginga sintió algo en su cara, unos pequeños destellos verdes brillaron en su rostro. _"Otra vez… me siento raro" _

—Sabes Kyouya…yo prefiero no hablar de ese tema porque… no se que decirte…

— ¿No sabes que decirme? — lo miro confuso

—Si… porque…cuando estoy contigo se me dificulta hablarte…nunca antes me había pasado eso…solo contigo me pasa eso… me pongo nervioso y se me acelera el corazón cuando te veo… la razón por la que te bese fue porque…

'¡Ginga esta a punto de decirle Delibird!' El pokemon mordía el pañuelo que anterior mente traía

—Porque…yo…— sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más y más rojas —Yo te a…

— ¡Kyouya-san! — un grito los sobresalto haciendo que GInga reaccionara y el efecto de los polvos desapareciera — ¡Kyouya-san! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que viniera! — Benkei comenzó a llorar cataratas…literalmente — ¡Kyouya-san! — se lanzó para abrazar a Kyouya pero rápidamente el peli-verde uso su mano para alejarlo

—Creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre el espacio personal Benkei

—Ah…lo siento Kyouya-san — se sobo la cara y su cara reflejaba un poco de tristeza

—Si vine, si vine fue para convivir esta bien.

—Kyouya-san…

—En un momento te alcanzo — dijo cruzándose de brazos

— ¡Si! — así Benkei se fue

'¡Ahhh! ¡ESE BENKEI! ¿Por qué siempre se le da interrumpir en las mejores partes? **(4) **Ahora que Delibird… Ginga casi le decía a Kyouya…'

—Benkei a veces puede ser muy efusivo… lo siento ¿Qué decias Ginga?

— ¿Eh? No…olvídalo…nada importante… — agacho su mirada _"Es mejor que me rinda… mi deseo nunca se cumplirá…" _

Delibird suspiro 'No te desanimes, recuerda que aun quedan polvos mágicos, hay que apresurarse antes de que Ginga se aleje de Kyouya' Delibird sonrió y saco el frasco, lo destapo para agarrar unos cuantos.

— ¡Vamos Masamune rompe la piñata! — animaba Yu

— ¡Esta a tu derecha! — indicaba Kenta

— ¡Verán que la romperé! — pero al intentar pegarle a la piñata, Masamune soltó el palo con el que intentaba pegarle —Ups…

'¡Cuidado Delibird!' El palo voló hacía donde estaba el pokemon, el palo le dio en la cabeza haciendo que se le hiciera un tremendo chichón y que soltara el frasco de los polvos los cuales salieron volando.

´¡OH no! Terrible problema Delibird…¿Ahora que?' Delibird observó el frasco, lo tomo y lo agito para ver si caían polvos pero no 'Es que el deseo de Ginga no se cumplirá…' Delibird, agacho su cabeza en señal de derrota.

— ¿Seguro que no es nada Ginga?

—Si… solo hay que olvidar eso…vamos con los demás— así comenzó a caminar.

Kyouya lo observo y en ese momento unos pequeños destellos verdes brillaron cerca de su rostro —Ginga… — tomo del brazo al ojimiel.

—Kyouya…

'Delibird mira…´ el pequeño observo al par

—No te vallas… — tras ese comentario el pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco —Todo eso que dijiste ¿es verdad? — Ginga agacho su cabeza, el ojiazul jalo a Ginga hacía el y con su mano derecha lo tomo del mentón para alzarlo y hacer que lo viera a los ojos — ¿Es verdad todo eso? — los salvajes zafiros penetraron las orbes color miel

—Si… —susurró

—Sabes Ginga…siempre creí que era el único que sentía eso — Ginga lo miró confuso —Yo cuando te veo o estoy cerca de ti se me dificulta hablar contigo, cuando miro tu sonrisa siento que veo a un ángel sonreír.

—Kyouya… — su sonrojo aumentó

—Disfrute estar contigo este día, al tocar tus manos pude sentir un cálido y agradable contacto… conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado… Ginga yo te amo…

Los ojos de Ginga se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso —Kyouya…

—Siempre quise decirte eso…te amo Ginga… — acerco su rostro al del pelirrojo

—Kyouya…— después sonrió y sus bellas orbes color oro brillaban con más intensidad —Estoy muy feliz…muy feliz al saber que podemos estar juntos… desde que te vi yo… caí enamorado de ti…

—Ginga… — ambos se fueron acercando

'¡Que lindo!' Delibird voló en círculos de felicidad '¡Lo conseguiste!'

—Awww que lindos — ambos voltearon y sus amigos estaban sonriendo, Ryusei estaba sacando fotos mientras que Yu los grababa

— ¡Que hacen! — ahora la cara de Ginga parecía semáforo

—No sabía que Tatekyo fuera así de cursi — Yu rió

— ¡Pequeño demonio! — soltó a Ginga — ¡Cuando te alcance!

Delibird se colocó arriba de ellos y de su bolsa saco algo para ponerlo en la puerta

—Bueno, bueno, ahora que la parejita esta reunida, vamos a romper la piñata que falta — hablo Madoka

El peli-verde suspiro, entonces alzo su cabeza y luego sonrío

—Si, haya vamos…andando Kyouya — Ginga comenzó a caminar pero el ojiazul lo detuvo —Kyouya…

— ¿Y mi beso?

— ¿Eh? Pero enfrente de todos…

Kyouya usó su dedo índice para señalar hacía arriba, Ginga alzó su cabeza y al ver lo que estaba colgado se sonrojo más

—Y bien… — el ojiazul le sonrió pícaramente

—El… muérdago… — agacho su cabeza

—Ya sabes lo que dicen ¿oh no?

El oijimiel asintió —Dicen que tienes que besar… a la persona que este contigo…

Sin pensarlo más Kyouya tomo la bufanda de Ginga para jalarlo hacia el y darle un dulce beso. El pelirrojo cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar, llevo su mano derecha hacía el cuello de Kyouya mientras que su mano izquierda la apoyó sobre el hombro del ojiazul, éste abrazo a Ginga desde su cintura

Delibird giraba de alegría '¡Bien hecho Delibird!' Delibird bajo donde estaban los amigos de Ginga y uso ventisca para hacer que nevara

—¡Esta nevando! — grito Yu —¡Que genial!

—¡Ah! ¡Miren! ¡El compañero de Santa! — Delibird saco regalos de su costal para dárselos a los demás

— ¡Ah la herramienta que quería! — Madoka estaba muy feliz

¡Y la blusa que pedí! — Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hikaru

— ¡Gracias ayudante de Santa! — saludo Yu

Ginga y Kyouya se separaron y vieron la nieve caer, Delibird se les acerco contento

—Gracias por cumplirme mi deseo… — agradeció nuestro pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Delibird sonrió y saco un moño y se lo puso en la cabeza — ¿Un moño?

Delibird lo pego más a Kyouya —Gracias por mi regalo — dijo el ojazul

— ¿Tu regalo? ¿Qué pediste Kyouya?

—Pedí un Ginga— junto su frente con la de el

— ¡Kyouya!

Kyouya rio por debajo y llevo sus manos hacía sus mejillas

—Feliz Navidad mi ángel

El nombrado sonrió —Feliz navidad mi rey — ambos juntaron sus labios para fundirse en un dulce beso

'Bien Delibird, tu misión fue todo un éxito' Delibird se despidió 'Nos vemos el próximo año' el pequeño volvió al polo norte junto con su compañero y amigo Santa Claus

Y así gracias a Delibird Ginga consiguió su mejor regalo de toda la vida, estar al lado de la persona que amas…

_/ Recuerdan a Kyouya escribiendo su carta… _

_Santa lo que yo quiero esta navidad es poder pasar mi día junto a la persona que amo. _

_Atte: Kyouya Tategami/ _

**¡Y colorín colorado este one-shot navideño se ah acabado! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**KANDA: Hasta que acabaste **

**YO: Fue duro pero me encanto escribirlo =w= ahora Lavi aclara por favor **

**LAVI: A aclarar (1) Ponche: ****El ponche de frutas navideño es una infusión que se consume en México y Guatemala tradicionalmente durante las posadas y en la Nochebuena**. **Suele servirse caliente en jarras de barro individual con porciones de fruta, opcionalmente se le puede añadir****ron****o alguna otra bebida alcohólica. Puede llevar guayaba, caña, manzana, ciruela pasa, etc. **

**(2) Me escuchare como pokedéx… Delibird: ****el Pokémon repartidor. El ataque más especial del Delibird es entregar obsequios. Sin embargo, se sabe que algunos de esos obsequios explotan. A veces los obsequios del Delibird pueden restaurar la energía de sus oponentes.**

**(3) Usa la cola a modo de saco para llevar su alimento.**

**(4) Hacemos referencia a Odio San Valentín, donde Benkei arruino el beso de Ginga y Kyouya. **

**YO: Y este fue mi ultimo fic del año 2013, ahora vamos a ponernos cursis.**

**Primero les quiero agradecer a todos los que han estado leyendo mis historias, me han apoyado mucho y no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus reviews, en verdad muchas pero muchas gracias por leer mis ideas locas x3 Y no solo puedo compartir mis ideas si no que también tengo el gusto de leer otras historias de excelentes autores, y también eh conocido gente muy linda que hasta ya considero unos grandes amigos. **

**Salo-chan gracias por siempre leer, quien diría que tenemos los mismos gustos, prometo algun día ir a Argentina /._./ **

**Solynn-chan, desde que subí mi primer fic siempre has comentado todos mis fics y todos sus capítulos, en verdad muchas gracias, cuando Leo tus reviews me sacas una sonrisa**

**Hisaki-san gracias a ti pude animarme a subir mis propias ideas, y tu eres mi sensei por así decirlo, en cuanto ortografía, redacción, palabras, etc. Eres la mejor escritora que haya conocido **

**Rika-chan, te conozco poco tiempo pero aun así tienes muchas ideas geniales y me alegra que las compartas conmigo. **

**Renata-chan gracias por leer mis historias. **

**Su servidora se despide y les deseo una (atrasada) feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, y nos vemos el próximo año con más historias y el cap 6 de "Orange" **

**TODOS: Arrivederci!**


End file.
